Death Note: Secret Love
by Blue Rose Doujinshi
Summary: This being the first fanfic I ever posted, it's not that awesome..at some point I will redo it, but it's not high on my priority list xD


**AnimeDeath Note: Story for Seta**

**Category: Long story**

**Theme: Secret love**

**Plot: L. is dating Naoko but is secretly having an affair with Light—who in turn is having this affair secret from Misa and Yume, with whom he is now "officially" dating, as Ryuk doesn't like her that way. The investigators are taking a detour from the Kira Case, and are assuming "bounty-hunter"-like roles. Naoko is very helpful in these investigations, only causing L. to like her more—eventually he proposes to her and they become engaged (note: L. is still schmexin' w/ Light… ;;) Ok, more latah…STORY TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xD;**

**He smelled her hair, running his fingers through it; the beautiful, golden locks wrapped gracefully around his bony fingers. She slept peacefully laying on his bare chest. He closed his eyes momentarily, and recalled the time he met his angel and her eccentric accomplice known as "Rain". The two girls had been standing in an alleyway nearby polishing apples; something he found suspicious, but never questioned. As it turned out, his girl was quite normal! They shared the same goal: to catch the fiend murdering criminals across the globe, alias "Kira" or the killer. The soft, satisfied moan from the sleeping beauty took the wretched thought from his mind, sending him into utter joy. The young maiden lay there in his arms, he was holding the perfect body and soul so close; she was so beautiful in every way, it made him shudder. He squeezed her so tight, she nearly squeaked. Opening her eyes, she smiled as she realized who her summoner was.**

"**L…?"**

**He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. She blushed a delicate pink, wrapping her arms around his malnourished waste, burying her face into his chest.**

"**I love you, L…"**

"**Hai, I love you too."**

**She quickly fell back asleep, and despite the time, he swiftly drifted off as well.**

** Meanwhile **

"**Light-kun!!"**

**The blonde teen nagged, **

"**When are you gonna take me on a **_**date**_**??"**

**The boy sighed, exasperated and frankly, sick of the same-ol' argument nearly every day. He couldn't wait to make it home to the girl who actually appreciated his personal space as well as his intelligence. Just a few more feet!**

"**Light-kun!!!"**

"**Hai, hai! I hear you!"**

"**Well, **_**when**_**??"**

**He unlocked the door to his dwelling.**

"**Not now!"**

**He closed the door in her face. She pouted at his door, but ran off back to L.'s place where she now, unfortunately, lived. She wanted so bad to live with her Light, but he always avoided her! She definitely envied L.'s relationship with Naoko; they loved **_**eachother**_**, not just one sided like her and Light.**

**He sighed, relieved, as he set his things by the door. He walked into the kitchen of his new apartment, and got some milk; he gulped down his glass quickly, and smiled. All he had to do was turn his cell phone off, or on vibrate, and he would have peace for the weekend! He had gotten all the groceries he needed just now, so it wasn't like he **_**needed**_** to go out. Besides, the real love of his life was just in the other room, sleeping like an angel. He decided he wouldn't wake her up just then.**

** Meanwhile **

**It was not too much after the couple finally got up, and L. was sitting the way he always did, gulping down special sweets his girl made for him as his breakfast.**

"**Is it enjoyable, L.-sama?"**

**All he could do was nod and stare at her beauty.**

"**Naoko-san, you are the most…"**

**He thought, and could not find the perfect word for how he felt.**

"**Indescribable, you're beautiful, no **_**gorgeous**_**, and you're always there…please don't ever leave?"**

**He moved his tray of sweets, and got up walking over to her. He embraced her as though he would never let her go, and truth be told, he never **_**wanted**_** to let go. She was his **_**love**_

**She was only a little surprised at his gesture, but quickly recovered and held him as well.**

**Unexpectedly, his mind began to wander; he thought of Light, and blushed. He quickly let go of Naoko, and held his head.**

"**L.-sama?? Daijoubu ka??**

**He just nodded and apologized.**

"**I think I…just need to lay down, is all."**

"**Do you need any medicine? Because I can—"**

"**I'm fine."**

**He left the room and traveled upstairs to his own.**

**Frankly, she was puzzeled; she had never been cut of that way, never by him. She thought about it for a moment, but quickly shook it off.**

"**L. would **_**never**_**…"**

**She looked at the door he had left through.**

"…_**would**_** he?"**

**Now **_**she**_** needed to lay down, but instead she took out her little notebook and recorded this event, going on with the day.**

** Meanwhile **

**Actually, she was awake after all. She was sitting up in bed watching television, mostly American TV shows. Her monstrous companion floated next to her, bored as ever. She handed him an apple, which he gratefully accepted, and happily nibbled on momentarily before swallowing it whole. His name was Ryuk, and it had been three months since he came to her…it had been forever. She looked over at him and smiled. She had liked him before, but now he was almost like a child—a very old, mutated child, but that's how she made herself think, and it wasn't so hard to sway her thoughts that way. She yawned widely as she changed the channel.**

"**Sorry, Ryuku-san…I know I must be boring you."**

**He just shrugged and yawned himself. She wore her hair in a bun with a few strands of curly, ebony locks falling in her face. She rarely took her hair down for anything, including showers. She could remember a time, just one month earlier when she did. She had completely embarrassed herself by trying to show someone she cared so much about her affections; he rejected her, and she only recently began to let it go. Now, she was "happily" living with Light, away from all outside annoyances. She was still good friends with Naoko, and even Misa, as she had no clue about his affair. Lately, though, Light **_**had**_** been acting a little strangely. Everyday he was with Misa, he would come home happily to embrace her, but when Misa **_**wasn't**_** around, he came home happy, and ignored her completely. It didn't make any sense, and even though she didn't have very passionate feelings for him, she did feel a little jealous. Who or what was taking her place in making him so happy?? She dropped the subject quickly as the door opened.**

"**Light! Welcome home!"**

**He smiled at her—good. He sighed and sat down next to her, planting a delicate kiss on her cheek.**

"**Today was exhausting…"**

**Inside, she was beaming; he was all hers, today.**

"**I'm sorry, honey…"**

**She rubbed his back a little. He smiled appreciatively. Suddenly, he didn't care if Misa was out there still, he wanted to take his girl somewhere.**

"**Do you want to go out? I'll go anywhere you take me."**

**She looked at him, a little surprised.**

"**We don't have to go anywhere; if Misa sees us, she'll **_**flip**_**!"**

**He smiled a smile that challenged her understanding of him.**

"**I don't care, I just want to spend my time with you."**

**She blushed a little, and smiled at him as well.**

"**Ok…today, it's you and me—wherever we want!"**

"**That's more like it!"**

**He closed his eyes, as they gently bumped foreheads. Suddenly, an image came into his mind, and his eyes opened wide. He sat up straight, and wiped off the beads of sweat now forming on his forehead. In his head, he had seen he and L. in a warm embrace. His face was red, now, and very warm.**

"**Light..?"**

**She caressed his face, and gasped.**

"**Light, you're so warm! Are you sick??"**

**He looked down.**

"**I'm sorry, Yume…but, our date will have to be cancelled for today. Maybe we can go out tomorrow?"**

**She lovingly petted his hair.**

"**Of course, darling…"**

**He lay down on the bed and quickly fell into dreamland. She covered him up, quietly stood up and went into her closet. She was wearing a short, white slip, so it was easier and quicker for her to get dressed, that day. She took out a long black top, or a very short dress, and a pair of jeans, quietly slipping them on. She took out the pins holding her bun together, and her hair delicately fell as a pony-tail. She brushed it a little, and grabbed a scrunchy to hold it up better. She gestured for Ryuk to follow her, and she crept out of the room.**

** (Note: I understand this story is crap, atm...but I'm having trouble with writer's block, atm xD. My best friend just asked me to write it the other day, so...I hope she's not the only one to enjoy it! - Btw, her character is Naoko, and my character is Yume/Rain)**


End file.
